The objective of this project is to determine the relationship between the morphological and architectural configuration of trabecular bone and its mechanical properties. Utilizing a unique, developmental, three-dimensional computed tomography system with a resolution of better than 100 microns, direct statistical correlations between quantified measures of trabecular architecture and subsequent experimentally determined orthogonal mechanical properties will be made in human cadaver trabecular bone specimens. Results of the study will provide a tool for both clinical and laboratory continued studies and treatments related to the effects of physiologic or mechanical environmental alterations on trabecular bone.